Benjamin Gho
Benjamin Gho, called Ben for short by his friends and also well known by his drag persona name of Bernice, was born in 1972 and passed away suddenly in March 2018. =Life= For some in the LGBT community, Gho was a dear and generous friend. To most, he was a reassuring presence and constant in their gaybourhood, giving it a cozy familiarity and hospitality. Their nighttime revels always included a place where at least one person knew who they were, and would welcome them in. Gho pursued a career in nightlife that spanned Mox Bar, Happy (he was the club's guest door bitch many a time), DYMK (abbreviation for Does Your Mother Know?, where he was affectionately called Momma when he was in drag) and Epiphyte. He also lived the 'life nocturnal' - after working the weekend, he would be out partying on Sundays, back in the days when Sunday was the only gay night out. People who were familiar with Bernice, her drag persona, observed that she was never that camp - her manner was never exaggerated, which is not to say she was any less fabulous for simply just being her. Indeed, the Bernice alter ego was never too far away from Ben's persona. Ben was Bernice, and Bernice was Ben. Both were him and her, worn proudly and matter-of-factly. =ELEMENT magazine article= In 2014, ELEMENT magazine's first-ever drag issue, featured Gho in an article written by Karim Shah: "ELEMENT FEATURE: MEET 14 INCREDIBLE ASIAN DRAG QUEENS AROUND THE WORLD ...we had the privilege of speaking with some of the most talented and beautiful drag queens, female illusionists, and gender-bending performers from around the world. We are grateful to have had the opportunity to speak with these amazing artists, and to share them with you, our beloved readers. Name: Bernice Gho Age: 42 Location: Singapore A native Singaporean, Bernice first stepped out in drag in 1994. Through 2007, Bernice would go on to make drag a full-time career, working at various bars and restaurants throughout Singapore. She would become well known for her signature Hollywood inspired look. “Audrey Hepburn...her personality inspires me. I feel like when I am Bernice, she comes into my body. How she walks, and even how she lights up a cigarette, although now I quit smoking.” “I was given a project by AFA to raise HIV awareness in a club, and I was asked to drag. Initially I was hesitant, but decided to do it. I was shocked at how different I could look.” As to where she’d love to perform? “The only performance I do is in my bedroom," she said through laughter. “But fashion runway is my thing. I will wanna do it as Bernice. In fact, I have done it a few times.” And her dream job? “Oscar de la Renta’s show. His gowns are beautiful. I wanna wear them. Either in Paris or Milan.” The following photo of Gho, one of his favourites, was shot by his friend, Alan Seah, for Action for AIDS' JUICY parties - Sunday night fundraisers at Zouk disco in the early 2000s. (Gho made Seah Photoshop the breasts in.) =Unexpected death= Gho's passing came to the attention of the LGBT community at large on Tuesday, 27 March 2018. However, it is believed that he died sometime on Sunday night or during the wee hours of Monday morning. His unexpected death sent shock waves throughout the segment of the LGBT community who knew him or who knew of him. Many of his friends had seen him completely healthy, working at the gay bar, Epiphyte, taking orders and serving drinks, on the Friday just before his passing. His family requested privacy in their time of grief and held a private wake. Epiphyte and Backstage Bar held memorials during the long weekend following his death, on Good Friday, 30 March 2018 and Sunday, 1 April 2018 respectively. Details of the memorial were announced thus by his friends: "Epiphyte bar 47 Neil Road, Level 2 29 March, Thurs and 30 March, Fri 7pm - Closing Backstage Bar, 80 Neil Road 1 April, Sun 6pm - Closing Serving 'Bernice Cosmo's Wear something ladylike if you're a man, wear something manly if you're a lady." A trained counsellor from Oogachaga was available on site on Thursday, 29 March 2018 to offer outreach and support. Information cards and reading materials were also available for attendees to take home or pass on to others. Action For AIDS and one of its subsidiary organisations, gayhealth.sg, both published almost identical articles entitled, "In Loving Memory of Benjamin Bernice Gho"http://afa.org.sg/in-loving-memory-of-bernice/ and "Momma Knows Best: In Loving Memory of Bernice"http://www.gayhealth.sg/2018/03/momma-knows-best/ respectively, one day after Gho's passing as a tribute to her life and advocacy work for people living with HIV/AIDS: "Ben was a strong man, and Bernice, an even stronger drag mama. Always loving and warm, he was a great advocate for persons living with HIV, and the rights to access sexual health care. Ever full of life, he was instrumental in providing a safe space for many young Gay, Bisexual and Queer men. Ben was passionate about his work and was a great mentor to many. Our heartfelt condolences go out to his family. We have lost a great champion for PLHIV, a wonderful person, and a dear friend." =See also= *Transgender people in Singapore =References= *"Momma Knows Best: In Loving Memory of Bernice", gayhealth.sg, 27 March 2018http://www.gayhealth.sg/2018/03/momma-knows-best/. *"In Loving Memory of Benjamin Bernice Gho", Action For AIDS, 27 March 2018http://afa.org.sg/in-loving-memory-of-bernice/. =Acknowledgements= This article was written by Roy Tan. Category:LGBT articles